My eternal princess
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Mi corazón entonces se dividió en dos o más bien, uno nuevo nació. Creí que al enamorarme de Rei tan solo iba a ser capaz de contener ese sentimiento, pero al ver los ojos color esmeralda de mi pequeña, uno nuevo nació, uno que le pertenecería sólo a ella desde ese entonces hasta la eternidad. U/A-Rei/Yaten. Yarei OC


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados recaen sobre la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Me limito a usarlos para dar vida a mis historias.**

* * *

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi rinconcito de fanfiction :3

Traigo algo más sobre la pareja que se unió a mis predilectas: Reiten, sin embargo algo en mí obligó a que escribiera sobre la nieta de mi colega fanficker, Sol Bronte, utilizando un personaje de su autoría: Yarei.

OC, sí, ella y otros también, pero entenderán que es necesario para la historia

Espero que les guste.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**My eternal princess**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

* * *

Ya no seríamos solo dos.

Éramos los únicos a quienes les faltaba vivir esto.

Recuerdo aún cómo mi nerviosismo se transformó en un estado de ánimo aún más alterado del que suelo llevar en momentos difíciles, lo insoportable en que me convertí incluso para mí mismo, llegando al punto en que ni siquiera yo podía lidiar con mi genio.

—Tranquilo, Lita está con ella pues fue quien llegó junto a Rei, así que la dejaron entrar antes.

Mi hermano Taiki intentaba transmitirme algo de su tan acostumbrado temple, impertérrito por sobre cualquier circunstancia. Me extrañaba que él no se pusiera en mi lugar pues ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

—¿Quieres que esté tranquilo sabiendo que no soy yo quien está con ella?

Mi declaración pareció divertirle tanto a él como a Amy, quien nos acompañaba.

—Yaten, no desesperes, recuerda que ya era hora, nada ocurrió en un momento equívoco pues ya sabes, hay un margen de error —señaló ella.

—Aun así —respondí.

—Bueno, si nuestros consejos no te sirven, tal vez los de él sí te sean de ayuda —añadió Amy a la vez en que apuntaba en dirección diagonal, señalándome a uno de sus amigos próximos a llegar, el cual venía acompañado de su esposa.

Darien llegó, saludó primero a Taiki y su novia para terminar conmigo, pero a diferencia del saludo con el cual abordó a los dos, a mí me saludó casi al límite de la carcajada sostenida.

—¿Por qué a todos les causo risa? —con esa línea, lo saludé.

—Si te vieras —sostuvo Serena, riendo a carcajada limpia.

—¿Es que acaso debo estar riéndome?, ¿no entienden lo que realmente está pasando? —cuestioné su criterio, el de su esposo, el de mi hermano junto a su pareja y el de cualquier persona que supiera mi situación y disfrutara de ello como si se tratase de una broma.

—Entendemos que estés nervioso, pero si ves a Rei con ese humor no le serás de mucha ayuda y probablemente se va a enfadar —explicó Darien siendo molestamente certero.

Intenté entonces tranquilizarme, mal que mal él sabía por partida doble de qué se trataba todo esto.

Rei había iniciado labor de parto en mi ausencia, una que no fue consentida a voluntad mía, sin embargo su obstetra dijo que lo más probable era que Rei no estaría dando a luz hasta dos semanas más, pero la pequeña traviesa que concebimos decidió adelantarse sin previa consulta… por ello me sentí confiado y confirmé mi participación en un concierto fuera de Tokio, pero, pero…

—¿No se supone que yo debería entrar ahora? Esta es una clínica privada, no tendría por qué estar esperando entrar para verlas —expliqué a quienes me acompañaban, quienes de nueva cuenta se echaron a reír.

—Seguramente han de estarlas revisando para saber que todo está bien, después de eso podrán tener visitas —dijo Amy, haciendo uso de su vasto conocimiento sobre el tema ya que ella también trabaja en el área de la salud.

—De todas formas les dan el alta hoy ¿no? —inquirió Serena a tono curioso.

—Sí, al menos eso fue lo que Mina dijo —le respondió Taiki con velocidad.

¿Por qué todos tenían que saber más sobre lo que pasaba a diferencia de mí? No salí de gira solo, fue con Seiya y Taiki, pero no, incluso ellos sabían más que yo sobre el estado de mi mujer e hija.

—Oye… —dijo Serena—. Junto a Darien te trajimos esto, dáselo a Rei como si lo hubieras comprado tú.

Tras decirlo me entregó un ramo de lirios, globos con la leyenda _"It's a girl"_ y una tarjeta por firmar.

Insisto, por qué todos debían saber más que yo y ahora, hacer más cosas de las que tuve oportunidad de hacer por cuenta propia.

—Imaginamos que no tuviste tiempo para nada y por eso antes de venir compramos eso —explicó Darien al seguramente ver mi desconcertado rostro.

—Gracias —agradecí ensimismado entre mi rabia y vergüenza.

—Nosotros trajimos un conjunto precioso para la niña —anunció Amy, mostrando a todos su adquisición.

—Fue Taimy quien lo eligió —añadió Taiki con paternal orgullo.

—¡Ay, mis hijas también mandaron regalos! —exclamó Serena al punto de lo ensordecedor—. Rini mandó este conejito que tanto quería cuando era pequeña y Kousagi le dibujó algo, no sé qué es, se supone que eran ella y la bebé, pero bueno… —explicaba, intentando dar sentido a las líneas que se cruzaban entre sí en el papel.

—Pues para tener sólo un año y medio, el dibujo de Kousagi está muy lindo —comentó Taiki.

—¿Qué opinas, Yaten? —me preguntó Serena de manera tan infantil que incluso parecía encarnar a una de sus hijas.

—Amigo —irrumpió Darien tras notar mi silencio incluso tras haber asentido a la pregunta de su esposa—, acostúmbrate a responder cuando una mujer te pregunte algo, ahora tienes dos, estás en desventaja —finalizó al mismo tiempo en que Serena golpeaba su brazo.

—Todo es muy lindo, Serena —resolví—. Agradéceles a Rini y Kousagi en cuanto las veas.

—Pues diles tú —respondió—. Las verás en un par de horas más.

—¿Sí? —pregunté confundido.

—Serena, acordamos no decirlo —dijo Darien, tapando la boca de su mujer.

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté sin obtener respuestas.

Y aun así se preguntan por qué estoy de mal humor… estos días he sido el último en saber todo lo que pasa dentro de nuestro grupo.

—¡No es nada! —apuntó Amy con rapidez—, Serena no sabe lo que dice —concluyó sonriendo nerviosa.

—¡Pero qué es lo que…! —dejé de gritar en cuanto escuché mi nombre al ser pronunciado por una enfermera.

—¿Usted es Yaten Kou?

—Sí.

—Puede pasar. Su esposa lo está esperando —anunció de manera cordial.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Serena velozmente.

—Nosotros entramos ayer, por favor, Serena, quédate acá… después le das a Rei todos los regalos —pidió Amy sosteniendo a su amiga con tal de que no me siguiera.

—¡Es que quiero ver a la niña! Recuerden que es mi ahijada, no me pueden negar el derecho —refutó ella, al borde de la ofensa.

—Dejemos que sea primero Yaten quien entre hoy ¿sí? —insistió Taiki, añadiéndose a la causa de dejar a Serena y a ellos afuera al menos por un instante.

No me importó qué más dirían, sólo seguí la indicación y dirección que la enfermera me daba para entrar a la habitación donde al fin encontraría a mi esposa, a quien la vi por última vez estando sola y ahora, estaría acompañada.

En efecto, Lita estaba junto a ella, pero al verme sonrió suavemente, pasó por mi lado y palmoteó mi hombro un par de veces antes de hacer su retirada, dejándome al fin en a solas con mi… mis niñas.

Allí estaba Rei, radiante como nunca antes la había visto. En sus brazos se hallaba un pequeño bultito envuelto entre cobijas color rosa.

Mi corazón latía al punto de lo insostenible, en un momento creí que iba a desmayarme porque ni siquiera podía seguir avanzando a través de la habitación, pero tras el azote que los violáceos ojos de mi amada, caminé directo a su encuentro.

Llegué a su lado, a su lado y al de nuestra recién nacida hija, la cual emanaba pequeños enternecedores gemidos, haciendo que cayera enamorado a sus pies a los segundos después de verla por primera vez.

Mi corazón entonces se dividió en dos o más bien, uno nuevo nació. Creí que al enamorarme de Rei tan solo iba a ser capaz de contener ese sentimiento, pero al ver los ojos color esmeralda de mi pequeña, uno nuevo nació, uno que le pertenecería sólo a ella desde ese entonces hasta la eternidad.

Era tan hermosa como su madre. Tez blanca, cabello oscuro y aunque nadie creyera, ya se podía ver que de herencia había obtenido el mismo carácter, pues al instante en que mi esposa se movió para recibirme con un beso, nuestra hija gruñó al sentir su descanso interrumpido.

—Disculpa por no haber podido llegar antes —le dije a Rei, siendo posteriormente silenciado por un nuevo beso.

—No te preocupes, todo salió bien —me respondió con sus ojos resplandecientes de alegría.

—¿De verdad todo salió bien? ¿Los médicos te chequearon? ¿Tienes algún dolor?

—Bueno, estoy algo dolorida, pero esta niñita vale todo dolor, ¿no lo crees? —dijo mi esposa.

Ambos estábamos orgullosos al idolatrar nuestra creación. Era tan frágil e inocente que mi alma se regocijó en ternura. Era solo cosa de ver aquella cosita tan perfecta, tan real, tan hermosa, más de lo que incluso mis sueños pudieron sugerir, ella había superado todas mis expectativas. Yarei simplemente me había conquistado con su sola existencia.

Me acerqué para besar su frente pero antes de lograr hacerlo y jamás sabré cómo, halló la manera de tomar fuertemente uno de mis dedos, aferrándose a él. Bajé la mirada para ver tal suceso, me sorprendió que siendo recién nacida, Yarei mostrara luces de determinación tan grandes como el haberme buscado sin dejarme ir. ¿Acaso ya sabía que la amaba con todas las energías que había en mi corazón y quería demostrarme lo mismo?

—Así es, cariño… él es tu papá y antes de esperar que él te acaricie, deberás buscarlo tú —bromeó mi mujer, sollozante ante la emoción.

—Es tan…

Mis palabras enmudecieron ante la imposibilidad de encontrar cómo describir lo que mi hija había provocado en mi pecho, fue entonces que me limité a observarla con infinita devoción.

Mire a mi esposa, encontrando en ella los estragos que causó el alumbramiento de nuestra pequeña. Su rostro estaba un poco hinchado, en especial sus mejillas, evidenciando que alguno de sus capilares se habían reventado debido a la extenuante necesidad de pujar que debió sentir, haciendo que su rostro recibiera las consecuencias de ello, sin embargo su belleza permanecía invulnerable, como siempre, algo que me hizo esbozar un vanidoso suspiro al ver que por sobre cualquier cosa, Rei era capaz de mantener ese aire tan particular y en definitiva único, porque ella lo es.

La besé, besé a nuestra hija y besé a la vida, porque ellas se habían convertido en la mía.

Ensordecedores gritos irrumpieron nuestro íntimo momento, pero reímos al escuchar cómo Serena estaba desesperada por entrar incluso desestimando los regaños que todos le dieron. Podrán pasar los años, pero ella no cambia.

Rei buscó en mí la afirmación necesaria para dejarla entrar y se la di. De todas formas y si todo salía bien, tendría una vida entera para dársela a ella y a Yarei, así que momento entre los tres no faltarían.

Nuestros amigos entraron uno a uno y despacio, balbuceando palabras de cariño dedicadas a mi pequeña Kou, la que al escucharlos, observó de reojo antes de bostezar con ternura, algo que en definitiva enloqueció por sobre todo a Serena, haciendo que se abalanzara sobre mi hija para "comérsela a besos" –textual-

Me mantuve al lado de ellas de manera firme, fue entonces cuando finalmente Darien y Taiki se acercaron y felicitaron como un hombre lo haría. Cada uno me estrechó su mano y con ello venía un abrazo conjunto a un "felicidades"

Taiki sonreía con orgullo de tío y de igual manera lo hizo Darien, señalando después que todos habíamos sido "invadidos" por una nueva generación únicamente de niñas, así que los cinco junto a Seiya y Andrew, íbamos a tener que solidarizar masculinamente uno con otros.

Los tres reímos ante la indiscutible verdad y el reto que significaría estar rodeados de otro bando de mujercitas dominantes.

Por otra parte, Amy, Lita y Serena se habían apoderado finalmente del espacio haciendo oda a la lindura que significaba el arribo de la única pequeñita que faltaba por llegar. Le preguntaron a Rei sobre cosas femeninas, que si le dolía esto o esto otro, que si Yarei había logrado amamantar bien y otra serie de menesteres que no deseé escuchar en ese segundo.

Al rato después el gineco-obstetra de Rei llegó a dar las buenas nuevas. Ella y nuestra bebé habían sido dadas de alta debido a su rebosante y óptima salud.

Nos fuimos de ahí sin antes que las chicas nos obligaran a llevar todo, inclusive los obsequios que ellas mismas habían traído, qué iba a decir yo que en realidad sólo me interesaba llevar a mi esposa e hija, pensé decirlo pero Darien nuevamente me negó la posibilidad de olvidar que de ahora en adelante, la mayoría de mis acciones sería el acato de los mandatos femeninos de este peculiar grupo de amigos.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar y supe a lo que se refería Serena instantes atrás.

Un gigantesco lienzo de "_bienvenidos" _enmarcaba la puerta principal, donde Seiya, Mina y Seiko esperaban nuestra llegada. Al escucharnos también salieron Rini, sosteniendo a Kousagi; también asomó Taimy y Lidew. La nueva generación de hermosas princesitas, a la cual Yarei se incorporaba.

—¡Por fin están aquí! —exclamó Mina, haciendo que Seiko imitara su actuar incluso contando con breves dos años de existencia. Sin duda mi sobrina había sacado la misma espontaneidad de mi cuñada.

—Hermano, pero qué cara traes, hombre… ¿Yarei ya te conquistó, no es así? —preguntó Seiya, saludándome con efervescencia.

—¿Alguna duda? —le dije en cuanto Rei se acercó con nuestra niña en brazos, pudiendo con ello buscar la pequeña mano de mi hija para tomarla con orgullo.

—¡Mira, Kousagi, al fin llegó tu nueva amiguita! —decía Serena a la par en que saludaba a Rini y a la menor de sus hijas. Entre tanto, Rini llamaba a su padre para que entrara a casa con todo lo que cargaba pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

—¡Entremos todos! —dijo Mina al ver que Darien lo había hecho ya—. Tenemos una sorpresa para Yarei —apuntó sonriente—. Seiya, lleva tú a Seiko —dijo, entregándole a la niña.

—Y tú, Taiki, ayuda a Rei con sus cosas, por favor —agregó Amy, apuntando a los objetos que mi esposa había dejado en el piso.

—Claro —respondió con una mezcla de alegría y sumisión.

No pude evitar notarlo y por ello, bufar ver cuán obediente se había transformado mi hermano, pero Darien otra vez y al regresar por las cosas faltantes, apuntó:

—Recuerda, ahora es sólo actuar, nada más que eso.

Entonces tomé lo último necesario y en silencio, entré a casa.

Compartimos no como amigos, sino como la familia en que nos habíamos convertido con el paso de los años.

Disfrutamos al rememorar viejas historias adolescentes, locuras que habíamos llevado a cabo y que ahora no eran más que recuerdos que contar hacia el futuro de nuestra vida. Nuestras hijas.

Por lo mismo que hago esto ahora.

Todos sonreíamos orgullosos al ver revolotear a las pequeñas en torno a Yarei, dándoles bienvenida al clan que en este segundo, nos saca más de un dolor de cabeza pero que siempre vienen acompañados con algo que nos hace sentir llenos de alegría al final de cuentas.

¿Ejemplo de ello?

Los primeros pasos de mi hija fueron toda una odisea. Sabía que tenía que aprender a caminar, pero imaginar que se haría daño me obligaba a tomarla cada vez que imaginé que pasaría, pero ahí estaba mi esposa para decirme que por mucho que le costara, nuestra pequeña debía saber cómo caminar sola, algo que si bien estaba de acuerdo, no dejaba de darme recelo al pensar que por caerse, lloraría.

Curiosamente nunca lo hizo.

Cada caída fue superada con gracia y por qué no decirlo, con enojo, ya que Yarei gateaba, observaba sus rodillas llenas de tierra y no hacía más que bufar un par de veces, se sacudía estando en el suelo y ahí íbamos otra vez. La derrota no era algo que ella aceptara inclusive a su corta edad.

Después su primer día de clases. Yo pensé que iba a ser un drama insoportable, pero me sorprendí tanto como su madre al ver que simplemente dio la vuelta, nos saludó a distancia y entró al aula sin temor alguno.

Sonreímos felices y un poco avergonzados ya que los que lloraban éramos Rei y yo.

Y su primer cumpleaños, ¡cómo olvidarlo!

El jardín estaba repleto de globos y el pequeño rostro de Yarei recibía la insistencia del flash fotográfico ya que su madrina, Serena, no dejaba de usar su cámara con tal de captar cada movimiento de su ahijada. La amaba tanto como si fuera su madre.

Con el paso de los años después mi hija se dedicaba a jugar con sus primos y amigos, sonriente, satisfecha y sobre todo, feliz…

Eso siempre he querido, verle feliz.

Y aunque no todo fue sonrisas, como en las noches en que las pesadillas azotaban la consciencia infantil de Yarei, incluso en llanto ella se mostraba fuerte, pero no por ello renunciaba al cómplice abrazo que nacía al tener a sus padres junto a ella, apoyándola en todo momento, algo que nunca faltará.

Y ahora a sus casi dieciocho años, tampoco.

¿Podrá mi hija comprender la inmensa alegría que me provoca el saber que jamás se rinde?

¿Sabrá que es total merecedora de mi orgullo?

¿Podrá ella comprender que su llegada cambió mi vida?

Tal vez ella podrá también escribir sobre ello algún día… ¿No crees?

_Hija… hace unos instantes atrás me preguntaste qué era lo que estaba haciendo, te mentí diciendo que revisaba algunos pendientes respecto al trabajo, pero en realidad escribía sobre el día de tu nacimiento hecho una historia que pudieras leer de manera cuasi externa, quizás así logres comprender ahora, ya que tienes los años suficiente para hacerlo, que desde que naciste no hiciste más que darme orgullo, porque desde que pude ver el brillo de tu mirada sabía que ibas a hacer honor a la herencia de tus padres, porque no sólo eres mi todo, sino que también el de la mujer que ha dado lo mejor de sí con tal de verte realizada, como ahora._

_¡Cómo has crecido, Yarei! Ahora eres una bella adolescente ad portas de la adultez, con toda una vida frente a sus ojos y qué felicidad me provoca saber que vas tras tus sueños con tintes de independencia. Pero te advierto algo, por mucho que crezcas siempre serás mi princesita._

_Siempre lo serás._

_Feliz cumpleaños, hija. Espero que por cada ausencia de palabra que hayas considerado a través de estos años, sea recompensada ahora con esta historia que vivirá en las hojas que sostienes en tus manos. Cuídalas y atesóralas, pues aunque jamás podré escribir sobre todo lo que significas, espero que este intento te resulte lo suficientemente valioso como para llevarlo junto a ti cada vez que necesites reafirmar quién eres para nosotros._

_Tu padre que te ama._

_Yaten Kou._

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

¿Qué les pareció?

La verdad es que me cautivó la idea de ver a Yaten como padre. Tuve el privilegio de verlo al leer un OS llamado "Daddy" hecho por Sol Bronte, a quien dedico el presente one shot para que funcione como inspiración y aliento, ya que nuestros planes de dominación se vieron interrumpidos por diversas circunstancias, jajaja

No nos tomen por locas, todo alardeo o comentario es en sí una humorada, pero lo que no lo es, es el querer darle a fanfiction un trocito de nuestra imaginación promoviendo parejas distintas más allá de lo conocido. No, no renuncio con esto a ser mamocha -se aferra a su Darien- pero nunca sale sobrando el indagar sobre otras alternativas, como es el propio mundo de Reiten, Seinako (Seiya/Mina) y demases.

¿Por qué no darle cabida a Yarei (hija Yaten/Rei), a Seiko (Seiya/Mina) Lidew (Andrew/Lita) o a Taimy (Amy/Taiki)?

¡Vamos a echar a andar nuestra tolerancia y llevemos nuestra imaginación a nuevos límites! (?)

Gracias por pasar a leer este one shot y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Háganme feliz con un review ¿sí? *-*

Un abrazo y nos vemos próximamente con diversas actualizaciones y otros fics.

¡Nos leemos, sayo!


End file.
